To Be Defined
by CrazyLaviFangirl
Summary: Love was a tricky thing, especially when the person you love happens to be quite a few years older than you. AU/High School Fic Main Character OC X Gilbert/Prussia OC X Lovino/South Italy OC X Tino/Finland
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: The three girls in the story represent a country/state. Can you figure out who represents who? Just an intro to their personalities. Their nationalities might not be too obvious as of yet, and to make it a little less obvious, their names aren't made to obviously reflect the state/country they represent.

**KAYS POV**

"Lunchtime, ah~ The best time of the day." Kim hummed as she sat at the large round table in the cafeteria. I sat to her left, while Leslie sat to her right. It was the fifth period of the day, and we had finally gotten to sit down and relax after a long day of classes. It was nice to get some time to ourselves.

"Ve~ Kay, can I sit with you~?"

"Of course you can, Feli~" I smiled as the chipper Italian boy plopped into the seat beside me; Kim shot me an annoyed glare, but I ignored her.

"I can already feel my brain cells depleting…" She muttered unhappily. Feliciano paid no heed to her comments, figuring the 'tomato' fairy had given her a monthly gift before he dug into the pasta he'd brought from home. As he happily ate, letting out little 've's~' of happiness, I turned back to Kim.

"So, I'm coming after to help you with History right?"

"Yeah."

"No one likes history." Leslie retorted, looking down at the book she had been reading. "History is for losers."

"Go fall in a hole." I responded with a glare. She knew my favorite subject was History, and that this would only spark an argument between the two of us. She must've been feeling a bit moody today.

"How deep is said hole?"

"A thousand feet. I'll get Alfred to dig it for me."

"How's Alfred gonna get out of the hole?" She raised an eyebrow, dropping her book down to look at me.

"Who said he was getting out?"


	2. Chapter 2

**KAYS POV**

Finally, the school day was over and I was ready to head on home. Until I remembered I was supposed to be tutoring Kim tonight. I couldn't let her down, nor could I let her fail. I'd just have to get to bed as soon as I got home from her house.

Seeing as I was too nervous to take my driver's test any time soon, Kim and I began the long walk home with Leslie. She worked at a restaurant that her family owned down the street from the school; it was a cute little diner that attracted a loyal amount of customers. It didn't prevent her from having to work hard and nearly every day for a low amount of pay.

"You guys should just study in the diner." Leslie offered to serve us food while we were studying. "We have those cheesy potatoes you love, Kim!"

"No!" Kim was about to walk inside, and she would probably end up gluing herself to a booth seat rather than go back to her house to study. Her brother was something rather irritating, with his constant flirting and need to interrupt our study sessions. It was required for the door to be locked at all times, especially while I was sleeping…

"Aw, come on!"

"_No cheesy potatoes!_" I replied, grabbing onto her arm to prevent her from entering the diner. "Talk to you later, Leslie." She smiled a bit, nodding and entering the restaurant as Kim and I went on our away. We saw the Vargas brothers on the way, standing at a gelato stand with two pretty girls by their sides. Feliciano briefly ignored his date to wave excitedly across the street to me, while Lovino hid his face from Kim's jealous glare.

"If you like that asshole so much you should probably tell him or you're just going to see him with more and more girls around town, and you're going to get even more jealous."

"Don't call him an asshole!" She muttered defensively. "Your temper is as short as his, and a lot more violent, if I may say so."

"No, you may not, now keep quiet before I push you in front of a car."

"This is what I mean…"

"Did you say something?"

"Nope."

The rest of the walk back to her house was uneventful. Kim carefully opened the door to her house as we approached it; I could almost hear her thoughts now. She was praying that her brother was still working down at the winery, seeing as his car wasn't anywhere in sight. The only car in the driveway was the one that was waiting for the day she finally got her driver's license.

"Accueillir à la maison, ma sœur~" It seems her prayers were going to go unanswered as her brother rushed us at the door. His arm wrapped around my shoulder, the faint odor of cheese and cologne hitting my nose. I scrunched my face up, pushing away the flamboyant man and settling some distance between the two of us.

Francis, although he was alike many of the older men that struck my interest, just wasn't my cup of tea. It would be too easy to sleep with him, I liked a challenge. This may be the reason my interest was in older men compared to guys my own age.

Kim smacked her brother's head; Francis shrunk away like a wounded puppy, running back off into the kitchen with an _'I'll be back, ma Cherie~'_.

"Like hell he will!" Kim grumbled as we trudged up the stairs of her snug home. The house may have been small, but it was beautifully decorated. Though I didn't like the man too much, Francis had an eye for interior designing that was unrivaled. The guy should be doing this for a living instead of working down at the winery, alas his love for fine wine has prevented him from moving on in life.

Or that was what he said. I think he just liked to flirt with the women that came down to the wine bar to drink.

I settled onto her bed, letting the study session begin.

**KIMS POV**

We must have studied for hours; my brain was beginning to ache with all the information Kay was trying to shove into it. I just wanted to sleep, to cuddle up with Lovino and forget about my stupid history test at the end of the week. Of course none of this would happen, seeing as the world completely hated me.

I could use a shot of whiskey right now, but Kay didn't like it when I drunk around her. Something about me being too young, but where I came from, the legal drinking age was 18. I was 17 and a half, so I didn't really see the problem with it. Francis started drinking younger than his drinking age, too, and he turned out fine…

Okay, maybe I could see her point.

"It's getting late." She looked up at the clock. "Answer the last paragraph and show me it tomorrow, and we'll go over some notes during lunch." I groaned, but happily slammed the book shut and tossed it off my bed. With a sigh, I looked outside at the setting sun before noticing something.

There was another car in my driveway…

"NO!" I grabbed onto Kay, preventing her from leaving my room. She looked at me, confused. "Not while Francis' friends are here!"

"Oh, you mean his older friends?" The sly look on her face worried me; I already knew of her penchant for older men, I didn't need her hitting on one of Francis' friends. I wouldn't ever hear the end of his jealousy! "Let's go~" She easily broke free from my grasp and slammed the door shut to my room. Nervously, I followed her, hoping for the sake of my sanity that Gilbert and Antonio just ignored her.

This was unlikely, seeing as she was a hard person to ignore.

"Please be in the kitchen; please be in the kitchen…" I chanted under my breath as I stepped downstairs.

And there the three idiots sat in the living room, crowded around the television watching some weird movie. They gave themselves a specific name, the bad touch trio or somethin' like that; I liked to just call them stupid. The three of them were annoying when together, and even worse when drunk. The only one that was even slightly tolerable was Antonio, and even then he could get a bit too touchy feely.

Thankfully, they were completely occupied with the movie and paid us no mind as we walked down the stairs. Kay pouted a bit, her eyes scanning the two men she most likely didn't know. I watch her eyes land on Gilbert, and inwardly groaned at the gleam that appeared in them.

I knew what that look meant.

"Goodbye, Francis~" She hummed; she was doing it to purposefully draw attention to herself. I watch as all three of their heads spin around to see who was speaking; Francis looked absolutely ecstatic. I nervously looked at Francis' friends; if they didn't show interest in Kay, maybe she'd give up.

But they did. Goddamn it, nothing could go my way!

**GILBERTS POV**

My eyes scanned the young beauty up and down; she was just my type. Why hadn't I seen her around here before? Had Francis been hogging this girl all to himself? Her eyes slid over to mine and she bit her lip; I smirked.

She was already mine, I could feel it. Who could deny my charm; after all, I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! No lady could resist my charm, regardless of age!

I had just cut of my relationship with some girl from down south; she was too easy for my exquisite tastes. I needed a challenge, and that girl certainly looked like she was going to be one.

Looks like I had found a new conquest~


	3. Chapter 3

**KAYS POV**

The walk home was long, and the night was cold. I sighed as I held my coat closer to myself, letting out another exhausted sigh as I realized my home was still a good ten minutes in the opposite direction. I would need to get over my fear of driving so that this torture would stop…

The cold night only tended to bring back memories of my previous relationship…

'_It's cold, da? Come close to me and I will keep you warm.' _An innocent smile hiding cruel intentions.

I shivered, but this time it wasn't due to the frosty wind.

'_You look so beautiful in the moonlight, don't you see?' _Another gentle touch.

I looked down towards the ground, a frown finding its way to my face. This is why I hated the winter; it brought back far too many memories. Too many memories that deserved to stay buried. You would think after what I had gone through in that relationship that I would've been thrown off of older men for the rest of my life. On the contrary, it only seemed to make my yearning for a relationship stronger. The good times were far too good to ignore.

"Sometimes I just want to forget." I pouted as I realized the thin jacket I was wearing wasn't going to keep out the cold. It wouldn't keep out the cold like being in his arms had… No, damn it! Don't think that way! Realize you're better off without being emotionally abused every single day, even if he was big, warm, and strong enough to keep me safe.

I could really use a big, warm Russian man to keep me warm about now.

**KIMS POV**

"Don't say anything." I glowered at Francis, who looked ecstatic. "She only did what she did to draw the attention of your friends, not you."

"_Petite sœur_, why must you be so mean to me." While he was busy sobbing into his hands, I was ready to head upstairs when I felt Antonio grab onto my arm.

"My little _princesa~_" Antonio cooed as he hugged me close, nearly strangling the breath out of me. I hated how touchy-feely he was, damn it! I pried out of his tight grip, jumping towards the stairs only to bump into Gilbert. He looked down at me with a smirk on his face.

"Who was your friend?"

"Her names Kay. But she's a lesbian so there's no point in going after her." If I couldn't deter Kay, I could at least try to stop Gilbert from hitting on her. If he showed no interest, she wouldn't go after him and she wouldn't get hurt like she did before.

"_Non_, that is not true!" Francis exclaimed. "She recently went out with that big burly man-"

"Ivan." I deadpanned. "His name is Ivan, and don't mention that name around her, got it? That extends to all three of you."

"She went out with that loser?!" Gilbert visibly twitched. "Oh well, she'll be mine soon." I immediately punched the Prussian man in the chest, causing him to be stagger back since I'd caught him off guard.

"Don't toy with her just because you're lonely! She feels bad enough as it is after Ivan, there doesn't need to be another thing to make her more upset!" Gilbert didn't reply to what I had said, instead crossing his arms and brushing me off entirely. I grumbled under my breath as I finally made my way back to my room, slamming my door and locking it for good measure.

The worst thing about this house was that I could still hear their conversations through the vent. They continued to discuss her like she was new meat; I was highly irritated by all of this. I picked up my cell phone, dialing Kay's number quickly to tell her what had happened. She would definitely want to know, she didn't like to be kept out of the loop.

"…That's weird."

She didn't answer.

She always answers her phone, it's always on and it rang out completely, so she didn't ignore me. A nervous feeling began to build up in my stomach as I headed downstairs to speak to Francis. They had begun to play a video game, but I quickly ended it by standing in front of the television.

"Kay didn't answer her phone." I stated as I looked towards my older brother; a frown settled itself on his face.

"Perhaps she has just fallen asleep?"

"She doesn't walk that fast." I crossed my arms. "I want to go out and look for her. We should have brought her home in the first place."

"Qui, I agree, it is a good idea. I've grown worried for my darling." I rolled my eyes at him, tossing him the keys I had already taken from the key bowl. I had already known he'd agree with me, after all, he understood Kay's habits as well as I did.

**KAYS POV**

As I was absent mindedly walking along, I found myself taking a short cut through the park. It was the one place that's beauty could rival Francis' garden, and I found it was always lively during the day and peaceful at night. I let out a soft sigh as I looked towards the area where the sunflowers would be growing if it were summertime. He had taken me down here a number of times to view the sunflowers when they bloomed; it was our favorite flower.

I turned in surprise as my pocket began to vibrate violently, the loud tune of a pop song ringing through the night. I reached into my coat pocket, smiling as I read the caller ID. Kim was calling me already? It must mean I had made the impression I had wanted to and that they had been talking about me!

As I went to open the phone, I felt a warm hand on mine take it from me. I looked up in confusion only to meet cold violet eyes. He smiled at me as he took the phone from my hand, holding it out of my reach.

"It's nice to see you again." He smiled innocently. "It's been a long time, da?"


	4. Chapter 4

**KAYS POV**

"It's nice to see you again, Ivan, but it's late you know, and I have to go home…" I nervously inched away from him, wanting to run as fast as I could to get away from him and the lingering feelings I had. Ivan grabbed the upper part of my arm, pulling me closer to him and not allowing me to move. I nervously peered up into his eyes. "Ivan please."

"I miss my little sunflower, and I don't want her to leave yet. You understand da?" He leaned closer, resting his forehead against mine, a lot like he used to when we were together. Of course, I hadn't been afraid of him then.

'_You are all mine, da? Now and forever.'_

"Ivan…" I bit my lip, unsure of what I could say that wouldn't flare his temper. He may seemed calm and level-headed, but underneath the innocent looking exterior was a cruel personality lying dormant. I had learned that soon enough.

"Fancy seeing you guys here~" Kim grabbed onto my arm, pulling me out of Ivan's grip. His violet eyes shifted from me to Kim, his aura turning darker. "You forgot something at my house Kay, let's go get it!" She pulled me away from Ivan, but a part of me didn't want to leave. The feeling he had given me, the feeling of being needed and protected, came to mind and I remained firmly planted in place. But with another desperate tug, the horror and emotional abuse came back to mind, and I turned to walk away with her.

It wouldn't be the last I'd see of Ivan, after all. Meeting him in places while I was alone tended to happen, after all, as he seemed to always pop up where I was. Except most of the time, Kim hadn't been around nor had she known. I didn't feel the need to worry her about something that was my own problem, my own mistake, so I had refrained from informing her of any encounters after the break up.

"Do you just subconsciously attract the creepiest people, or is it just me?" Kim asked as we walked away, glancing back from time to time to see if he was following us. I knew he wasn't, for whatever goal he was after he had to have me alone to achieve it, so he wouldn't bother any more for tonight. Which only left more for me to worry about tomorrow and the day after.

"How'd you know something was wrong?"

"Didn't answer your phone." She replied with a grin. "You know how obsessed Francis is with your well-being so-"

"I am not obsessed!" The french accent that generally annoyed me was actually quite comforting now.

It was then that I realized my heart was beating faster than normal, and that it would've been easy for me to have been killed if Kim hadn't come along. One wrong word could've resulted in a broken arm, or a shattered skull. I had fallen victim to his strength before, but he only used it if I wasn't submissive towards his demands. He seemed much different when others, especially Kim, were around.

"Thank you for coming, Francis." I smiled as he allowed me into the front seat, forcing Kim to pile in the back with the cute Spaniard and my new crush.

"Meine Frau, why would you ever date someone as un-awesome as that man?" Gilbert looked as though he was going to puke, but for the moment I ignored his facial expression and thought over his words. I had taken German freshmen year of high school, and I could translate a few simple words pretty well. Had he just called me his woman? The thought of being his woman caused butterflies to flutter around my stomach, but I wasn't easy.

I turned to give him a sly smile.

"Your woman? If you're in a relationship with somebody, shouldn't you inform the other person?" Spain patted the Prussian man's back. Gilbert, however, looked far from discouraged. He leaned forward, hands resting on his knees as he leaned close to my ear.

"Just show me to the bedroom und I'll make you mine." My cheeks turned red and I inched away from him in embarrassment; no doubt everyone in the car had heard exactly what he said. Sure, I could be pretty shameless at times, but it was only when I was speaking with one person. Not in a car with two people I didn't know.

But that accent of his was enticing.

Francis let out a shocked gasp, turning to his friend as he stopped at a red light.

"You will not soil the innocent beauty of my dear Kay!" He exclaimed. The bickering between the two of them continued until we reached my house, where I let out a sigh of relief. Being home was comforting, my own piece of heaven away from the devil known as Ivan.

"Thank you, Francis. I'll see you tomorrow." I leaned forward, pressing my lips lightly to the French mans cheek. He let out an odd noise that sounded like a squeal and gasp, his cheeks turning pink as he began to rant. I glanced back and saw the flirtatious look Gilbert was shooting my way.

"Auf Wiedersehen, meine frau~" He winked as I exited the car, leaving me with another dark blush on my face. It didn't seem as though I was going to meet any sort of resistance while flirting with him, although guys like him were a lot of trouble. I could already tell this would be a thrill ride, the only problem would be if actual feelings got in the way.

Well, there was nothing wrong with having a little fun right?

I could use a distraction after everything that happened with Ivan…

**KIMS POV**

After that horrifying episode of flirtation I had to witness, I nearly jumped from the car to get to the front seat. I beat down Gilbert easily, pulling his hood over his face and squeezing the strings while I slipped out of the car door. Antonio hadn't even tried, content to stay in his place with a smile on his face. Ignoring the angry mutters and looks I was receiving from Gilbert, I watched as Kay safely entered her house.

Her parents weren't home, it seemed like they hardly were anymore. That only tended to irritate me, since they should be keeping an eye on their daughter. Perhaps if she had a decent older figure in her life, she wouldn't be running after all these older men trying to get into a relationship with them. If they were around more, maybe Kay would be more comfortable with informing them of the Ivan situation.

Maybe she wouldn't be in danger when she was alone like she is now.

She's strong willed, though, and I knew I had no place worrying over her. I should be more worried about my own well-being and my own love life for one.

I leaned my head against the cold pane of the window, glancing down at my phone. Lovino hadn't texted me back since I'd seen him with that girl earlier, and I had even risked my butt texting him in the middle of Kay's study session! Goes to show how much I meant to him!

Sure, Lovino was a big jerk with a bad mouth, and he wasn't very friendly towards the people that cared for him… But that's just the way he was. I could understand his fear of showing weakness to others, for weaknesses were only exploited for the purpose of hurting that individual in question. If weakness was shown, than your whole world could be over.

Lovino had ties with a local gang that he had backed out on; they hadn't been too happy about that. His life was in danger as much as Kay's was, although they were slowly losing interest in him. He had been a useless part of the gang, it seemed, but they still had to be sure he didn't blab on them. He was a bit of a wimp, even I had to admit that, and he wouldn't tell a word in fear of his life. That didn't stop his momentary lapses of judgment where he said rude, hurtful things that he would later regret.

It was complicated problems that he refused to speak to me about.

I was wondering if Kay was right, and if I should just tell him my feelings. I'd cared for the Italian man for months, and before that we had been close friends. Whenever he had flirted with me, my heart would skip a beat, every time his arm would wrap around my shoulder, I swear I couldn't breathe…

Was this what it was like to be in love?

If it was, I didn't like it. Because now I was feeling hurt from his ignorance to my feelings, and hurt from the fact he could easily take out another girl who wasn't me. With a depressed sigh, I felt my forehead slide down the window until it slammed against the side, causing all three men in the car to jump in surprise.

"What is troubling you, _princesa_?" Antonio asked from the backseat, leaning over Gilbert to pat my shoulder. "You seem depressed."

"Your son or whatever he is, that's what." I shifted from his touch, crossing my arms as the short tempered jerk I was pining for came to mind.

Why did Kay like being in relationships so much? This shit was frustrating!

**LOVINO'S POV**

"Dammit, go away!" I shouted loudly towards my annoyance of a younger brother, who apologized profusely before running away, waving his white shirt over his head in defeat. Ever since this afternoon, I had been annoyed! I shouldn't be, seeing as I had a date with a beautiful woman who liked me more than Feliciano. "Dammit!" I kicked the couch in anger, before storming up to my room.

That bastard Antonio had been over her house far too long! I don't care if he was friends with her creepy older brother, he shouldn't be allowed within ten feet of her! And the other frustrating thing about today was how my mind was constantly forced back onto her. Why was she suddenly invading my thoughts? If the girl I was speaking to wasn't her, it didn't feel right. A beautiful woman had nearly thrown herself at my feet, and I still denied her!

Agh, god, if that damn Spaniard heard of what I had done today, he'd make fun of me for weeks!

I glanced over at my phone, scowling as I realized I had a few missed messages. I had been so busy thinking of what a terrible day I had had that my phone had gone on forgotten. With a scowl firmly planted on my face, I flipped open my phone to read the messages I had missed. My mouth dropped, and I nearly threw the damn thing at the wall! I had told Antonio I needed a new one, since the ringer on mine was broken, and it looked as though I had missed her texts. She would be angry with me.

But why did I give a damn if she was angry or not?!

Slamming the phone against the bedside table, I flopped onto my bed, ready to be free of the days stress. Tomorrow would be the start of a new day, and a new day meant another chance, right? Maybe this stupid feeling of guilt I had would go away in the morning, after a good night's sleep. I had missed my siesta today due to my date, after all, even if it did end up ruined.

The look on her face came to mind as soon as I closed my eyes, and to make it worse Antonio burst into my room.

"Hello, my little tomato~" He cooed. "How was your day~?"

"Dammit, can't I have a moment of peace?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**KIMS POV**

The day passed by too quickly, and before I knew it, I was in English with Lovino. The two of us couldn't even face each other, nor was I greeted as I normally was. Not that I cared, anyway. I would end up yelling at him for completely ignoring me if he dared to speak to me. So I sat in my seat in front of him, facing forward with unblinking eyes.

Who did he think he is!? Did he think he could just play with my feelings and make me like him, and then just ignore me without any consequences?! As soon as the teacher set us off to get into pairs, I whipped around to glare at the Italian boy who looked as though he were waiting for someone to shoot him. Good, he should be frightened!

"I'm sorry!" As I opened my mouth to speak, Lovino had interrupted me. He was frowning now, his eyes averting from mine. I hadn't ever heard him apologize before, and after some of the things hes said to me, whether he meant them or not, I should have heard the words much sooner. But his apology caught my off guard, and all the mean words I had thought to say to him had vanished from my mind. Maybe I had just heard him wrong?

"W-What?"

"I said I'm sorry, dammit woman! Open your ears!" My eyes narrowed, but I shook my head. He apologizes and then immediately insults me? Yeah, that sounds exactly like Lovino, and just the way I like him. I didn't want some lovesick pansy after all.

"If you're so sorry, why did you go out with her?"

"Feli had found a pretty girl, and I needed a date! I wasn't about to look like some loser like Antonio!" He protested, crossing his arms.

"If you needed a date, you could've just invited me." I replied boldly. "You know I would have said yes." Upon realizing what I said, I turned red, looking away from him and facing front but it was too late. A blush dusted Lovino's cheeks, but he leaned forward so that his lips were inches from my ear.

"Then you should come out with me tonight."

**TINOS POV**

I arrived at class early as I normally did, my eyes focused on the door as I anxiously waited for her to appear. I had finally decided it was time to inform her of my feelings, ones that I'd harbored since middle school when I first met her. It just never seemed to be the right time to inform her how much I cared about her, but she wasn't arriving at the time she normally did. What if something was wrong? What if she wasn't in school today? What if she rejects me in front of everyone and I'm left an empty shell of a boy?

This is the reason Eduard says I worry to much, but it felt as though my life were on the line. She had meant so much to me over the years that the thought of ruining our friendship had been a heavy worry on my mind. It had been the main problem I had to overcome when I first realized I liked her.

"Are you alright, Tino?" I jumped and turned forward to see her smiling at me, although she looked slightly confused. "I said hi to you twice but you ignored me, are you worrying over something trivial again?"

"A-Ah, no. I'm sorry, Leslie. How are you today?" She let out a tired sigh.

"I'm exhausted, sorry I didn't answer your call last night. I had to work late with my mama, but what is it that you had to tell me?" And suddenly every ounce of bravery he had was flushed down the toilet, and he remained quiet as he stared at her like a deer looking into the headlights of a car. She raised an eyebrow, but smiled at him as she turned to face the teacher.

"W-wait. I have something to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"I-"

"Tino! Leslie! Quiet down now, class is starting." Defeated, Tinos head hung down as he realized he'd have to wait another day to finally admit his feelings.

"Psst, Tino." Leslie ducked her head down behind the guy she was sitting behind, her hand hiding her mouth from the teacher. "Walk me home today, okay? I don't have work, and you can tell me then."

Maybe his chance wasn't lost after all.

**LESLIES POV**

I was curious as to what Tino wanted to speak with me about. As I was at my locker at the end of the school day, tossing the rest of my books inside of it he walked up behind me, greeting me cheerfully. That's what I had always loved about him, his bright smile and his gentle demeanor. He was so unlike half the men in this school; he was a breath of fresh air.

He was also a close friend that I'd known since middle school. If we were in the same class, we'd choose each other as partners, and we always helped each other out on projects. He often helps me with my History homework too, seeing as I hate it with a passion. He told me everything on his mind, and I would do my best to soothe his worries; he did the same for me when my mother pressured me with the family business.

"Are you ready for our walk?" I asked as I closed my locker, walking with him towards the exit. He nodded excitedly, continuing to ramble on about something or other. He could be very talkative when he was in a good mood, but I didn't mind. I was generally a quieter person, a listener rather than a talker, so listening to him talk about his day was a daily occurrence.

As we walked together, time didn't really seem to matter. Around him I felt like I didn't have to worry much, because not only was he sweet, he was strong, too. He had defended me on more than one occasion, because I can't say I had many friends. I didn't try to make friends, unless someone spoke to me first, which was rarely. I wasn't like Kay, I couldn't just attract people without trying, I was like Kim, a cute and sassy girl who knew how to keep up a conversation, I was just me. Quiet, socially awkward me.

He stopped outside of the park, smiling at a small squirrel that darted in front of his path.

"Didn't you have something to tell me, or was it just that terrible joke?" He blushed at my teasing tone, looking down at my feet as he began to sputter gibberish at me. Whatever he had to tell me, it wasn't going too well for him it seemed.

"Let's sit down, Tino." We sat on the bench, but he kept himself on the other side of the bench. He had never been afraid to sit beside me before, so now I was even more confused. What was he doing? "So what is it you have to tell me?

"Eh, well…" Tino's face was completely red, and he wouldn't meet my eyes. I frowned, wondering if he was okay. He did look as though he was going to be sick at any second now. "I… I'm not used to being around girls; Mister Berwald raised me in a household full of other boys and I, I'm trying to find the right words to say what I want to but…"

"Just relax!" I had thought it was a lot more serious due to his nervous nature; my hand shifted onto his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. If possible, Tino's face turned even redder. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I want to ask… if I could… perhaps… kiss you?" It was my turn to blush, and I looked down along with him. Now we were just two teenagers, sitting on a bench in the park unable to look at each other. I could only imagine how Kay would make fun of me… But she wasn't my first worry right now. The boy asking to… kiss me was.

"Uhm, well…" I bit my lip. "You can if… if you'd like. I wouldn't mind."

"R-really?" Tino looked genuinely shocked; I gave him a warm smile and nodded. With a deep breath, he leaned forward, lingering for a few seconds before his lips brushed against my cheek. I smiled at the contact, and continued to smile as he pulled away with a proud look on his face. "You smell good."

"Thanks!" I laughed at him, a new, giddy feeling building up in my stomach. "Come on, we don't wanna get caught out in the dark."

"Ah, I have another question."

"What is it?"

"Could I hold your hand?" I held out my hand to him, smiling as his fingers became entwined with mine. There was something about holding hands with him that made me happy; before today I had never realized that he saw me in a different way, in the same way I had seen him. It just felt nice to know my feelings were returned.

I can definitely say today was the best day of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**KIMS POV **

"You've got a date?!" I could practically see the hearts radiating from Kay as she clasped her hands together. "You actually did it? Wah~ What're you going to wear? And your hair, what about that? You look better without make up, so none of that business, but-" as she continued to ramble on, I nervously tapped my fingers against the lunch table, worrying about the date.

I had never been on a date before, seeing as guys don't normally express their interest in me. I guess someone who was pessimistic and blunt wasn't the sort of personality that attracted boys. I knew damn well I wasn't going to change the way I was just for some relationship that might not even last, but Lovino hadn't bothered changing his personality either. Was that a good sign? And what were you even supposed to do on dates? I sure as hell wasn't about to kiss him, that was for sure, not tonight anyway. Hold hands? Who would initiate that? That would be awkward. And is he buying me a movie ticket or should I bring my own money in case? And even if he buys the movie ticket, what about the soda and popcorn?

"Stop over thinking things." Kay demanded my attention once more with a slam of her hands; she caused a few other tables to look at us in confusion but she ignored their stares and focused on me. I began to feel uncomfortable with the looks people were giving me; she may have been used to have full attention on her, but I wasn't. "Just go with the flow. Take money in case, I always do. Just in case, and I'll help you get ready, alright?"

"T-Thank you." I muttered under my breath with a blush; I really was inexperienced. With the sort of brother I had, you would think I would be a master of seduction by now. But I'll be damned if I asked that pervert for any advice! Not that Kay's words would help me in any way; she was a lot bolder than I was. Some guys liked them shy right? And Lovino had asked me out, not her, so that means he likes me for being the shy, pessimistic person I was…

Damn it all, why did a guy manage to get me worked up like this?

"So, Leslie, what's up with you?"

"Well, I had my first kiss yesterday." Kay slowly turned to face her, her mouth open.

"With that shy little boy we know as Tino?!"

"Don't talk so loud!" Leslie mumbled, looking down towards her lunch. "You can be so obnoxious."

"I feel so out of the loop." Kay's head slammed against the table. "Are these things obvious or am I as oblivious as Alfred?"

**KAYS POV**

Everything was going as I wanted it to; both my friends were happy and that was that. I tried to keep my attention on their happiness for now, and ignored the impending doom that was sure to await me when I was home. The school days went by far too fast, soon enough I was walking home.

"Come over right after you get home, okay?" Kim still had nervousness laced in her tone; it was adorable how nervous she was. She was lucky she had someone like me to help her along~ I nodded, patting her shoulder and reassuring her that I'd be there before we went our separate ways. I could have sworn I saw Leslie walking hand in hand with a blonde boy who towered over her, but I hadn't been focused enough to be positive if it was her.

Both cars were in the driveway to my house, which meant that my parents were home. The moment I entered the house, my mother approached me.

"Good evening, honey." She tried to smile but it only looked tired and forced; she wanted something from me. "How was school?"

"Thrilling." I replied quickly. "What do you want now?"

"Don't you use that tone with me." She wagged her finger in my direction, but I was already fading her voice out. "I have a very important client who could make or break my career. He has a very attractive son-"

"Mom."

"Hear me out, dear. You're single, right? What would one little date hurt? Just sweeten him, be kind, show your manners and show him that our family is a respectable one." With the way she was talking to me, I felt more like some sort of play toy rather than her daughter.

"Okay, mom. I'm going over Kim's for tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Not like she'd notice I was gone anyway; I was still shocked she could remember my name. "Your date is set up for Friday night. And be home before 10, or we're locking you out."

"I know." Not wanting the unpleasant conversation to continue anymore, I made my way upstairs, passing my dad as he stepped out of his room. He looked at me, nodded his head, and continued on his way. "It's nice to see you, too, Dad."

"…Hey sweetheart." I turned to him with a sigh.

"I got a perfect score on the AP test, Mr. Kirkland said he's proud of me, and that I'm one of his best students. Just thought you should know."

"That's good." He replied gruffly as he walked away, leaving me and my pride wounded.

Did he think those AP tests were fucking easy!? I worked my ass off for days, studying and memorizing to get a good score on that test and he couldn't give me one nod of approval? He couldn't put some emotion behind his words? He couldn't just be proud of me for five seconds? I strived to be perfect and it still wasn't enough for him, but… why should I bother working to impress him when I had learned a long time ago that it wasn't worth the pain.

I should start working for myself, instead of for his praise.

I stepped into my room, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. I know I was intelligent, I know that test score was something amazing, and I know that Mr. Kirkland doesn't compliment just any student. I had worked for that grade, and I had achieved my goal. So why did I feel so terrible now?

I changed into something more comfortable, slipping on sweatpants and camisole, before tucking a few of my dressier shirts into a bag just in case Kim didn't find something to her liking in her wardrobe. I locked the door to my room, tucking the key in my jacket pocket before descending down the stairs. I heard my parents conversing in the kitchen about the date on Friday, and although it crossed my mind to say goodbye to them, but I didn't.

Why should I even bother?

I jogged down to Kim's house, politely knocking on the door which opened a mere second later. Kim hurried me in the house, but not before I caught a glimpse of a certain platinum blonde haired man sitting on the couch beside Francis. I smirked a bit before she pulled me upstairs into her bedroom, locking the door behind her and putting a chair against it for good measure.

"Okay, so, what should I wear?"

"Do you know Lovino's favorite color?" She shook her head. "Well, wear red. It's a really appealing color, and darker colors suit you."

"So you mean red that doesn't match my hair?" Kim glared at me as I snickered from her bed. She filed through the closet like her life depended on it; having good ol' Feliks around to help right at this moment would've been convenient. Every piece of clothing she had was casual, except for a choice few birthday gifts from Francis that were entirely too… flamboyant for tastes.

"Here, I have a few things." I tossed my bag at her, watching as she sifted through it and tried things on in front of the mirror. "So why's Gilbert here?"

"He's always here." She replied distractedly. "I think he was sleeping off a hangover. Said something about some girl not satisfying his awesome needs." I felt jealousy bubble up in my stomach but pushed off the feeling to focus on Kim. I could deal with my own feelings later.

"That one looks good." I stood up and stopped her from taking it off, forcing her to look in the mirror. "You look better than that girl who was with him yesterday. Now, the hair. You need to actually brush it."

"I do brush my hair!"

"Doesn't show." I replied bluntly, walking over to her vanity and grabbing the brush. She grumbled a few curses under her breath as I brushed the knots from her hair, which didn't take a long time with her short hair. I could tell as the time for the date was edging closer, she grew more anxious. I wondered if Lovino was in the same state Kim was…

"Francis~" I hummed as I forced Kim to walk downstairs to model for her brother, who would give his opinion on the outfit I'd chosen. "What do you think?" Francis turned to face Kim, a look of admiration coming across his face.

"Ah, ma petite sœur est si mignon ~" Francis began to fawn over Kim, while Gilbert cast a backward glance over the couch for a second before looking towards me. The cocky smirk that came onto his face in the next few moments was definitely attractive, and so was the look of anguish as the video game he was playing flashed a 'game over' screen.

"Maybe someone should pay attention to their game instead of ogling their best friends little sister, hm?" I suggested with a shrug and a sly smile; he took the bait and walked over to stand beside me, leaning down so close that his breath tickled my ear.

"She wasn't who I was looking at, _mein lieber_." I think I was going to have to figure out a little more German before I continued on with this relationship, but damn it, it was sexy.

"Personal space." I stated playfully, and although I had enjoyed being so close to him, I placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away. He frowned down at me, before brushing it off as though nothing had happened and returning to his post on the couch. He faintly smelled of alcohol and cheap hookers.

"I can't wait to go to the movie tonight. Kay, you'll be my date, won't you~?" I looked towards Francis sternly, shaking my head.

"We're not going this time, so go sit down!" The blonde man sent me a look of defeat, and trudged back over to where his friend was sitting.

Kim sighed and shifted closer to me, twiddling her thumbs nervously. The time approached where Lovino should be here, and I plopped down on the couch next to Kim was we waited. I had promised her that I'd stay until she got back, since she'd be back well before 10, to talk to her about how the date went. Gilbert took the seat beside me, and I can honestly say that I don't think he knows what personal space is.

All I could think about was how close he was, how his leg rubbed against mine constantly, how when he cheered after winning a game he'd wrap an arm around my shoulder and smoothly try to grope my chest… He was persistent, that's for sure. But I can't say I was put off by his straight forward attitude. He would just have to work a little harder to get anything out of me.

When the doorbell rang, I saw Kim jump and nearly dash to the door. She straightened herself out before opening it, saying a quick goodbye to me, and leaving. Francis watched from the window, tears in his eyes.

"They grow up so fast." He sobbed pathetically. "Soon, she will be pregnant… non, I will not let that happen!" He reached for the doorknob, ready to chase the retreating car with his precious little sister in it, but I stopped him.

"Not everyone moves as fast as you do. And don't try and intrude on her life anymore." I scolded him, sending him back to his seat. "Why don't we do something to keep our minds off of the date until she's home, eh?"

"I know exactly what we can do~ Ohohohon~"

"I agree. Kesesesese!"

For some reason, I felt like this was going to be a long night.


End file.
